


2 weeks

by Anonymous



Category: MYCT - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Broken Bones, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Death, Gore, Human Trafficking, Torture, dream - Freeform, dreamwastaken - Freeform, this is authors Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:54:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28916421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: lol I just thought of thisthis isn't a dead give away in the story but the character is dream uwu
Kudos: 5
Collections: Anonymous





	2 weeks

The sound of cracking bones filled his ears as he watched someone get crushed by the mans devices of torture, there were camera everywhere you could look as some people would say “they are creating a fucking snuff film”. His green eyes watched in horror seeing bones, blood and other organs against the dark dirty floor, he was the last one he already accepted death when he first woke up here. It’s been around 2 weeks or so and no one has searched for them. The only thing that keeps him from breaking is his watch, the ticking noises helps him relax in a way the time helps him keep track of reality; running cold water on him that this isn’t some fucked up dream every time he looks down at it. His wrist were already boney before he came but somehow his wrist have gotten smaller, barely eating for 2 weeks can fuck your body up especially with only a couple of hours of sleep. Bond to the chair with no way of moving hurts, not being able to move your legs or arms or head for 2 hours hurts especially in a position like this. Legs bond to the legs of the chair adding more pressure every time you move an inch, arms tied behind your back as the back of the chair cuts into your armpits and your head being able to only look in one way because of the gloved hand holding your head in place getting more aggressive every time you try to look away. The rope rubbed against his skin tightly every time he flinched at the loud noises or blood that would splatter up on him, the rope started to peel away at the weak skin feeling blood trickle down his arm not being able to look down at it only seeing glances whenever he tried to look down before getting pulled back up.  
It hurts, this sucks, I want to go home.  
The man that was once alive in front of him died now his turn was up after weeks of torture it was finally his time of death he didn’t pray to any gods like how the others did he just accepted it, if he ends up in hell for petty sins he will take it, if he ends up in heaven for good deeds he will accept, if he ends up in a black void with no one but himself he will accept it. The gloved hand that was now holding his face in place let go letting his head fall down now staring at the ground, bangs covering his vision. Shiny shoes came into vision not wanting to look up but getting a harsh pull at his neck to bring it up, his eyes met the man’s mask he wanted to die already, “make it quick” he mutters quietly not catching the ears of anyone else in the room. The ropes got unbound feeling less pressure on his arms and legs but now feeling the cold air hit against his open wounds on his arms. The man in front of him didn’t say a word just pulling him by his hair throwing him to the ground, the man's foot hitting his back swearing his spine was broken. His thin white shirt revealed the bumps of his spine making it easier for the man to pick what he wants to break, first he started with the middle bump kneeling the heel of his shoe into it adding more and more pressure every time he yelled. ‘CRACK’ the bone finally cave in the foot still not stopping moving up to the tailbone doing the same thing he did with the middle bump adding more and more pressure till he heard the loud ‘CRACK’. Tears filled his eyes he couldn’t breathe nor speak, all he felt was pain, pain filled his bones, every crack in his body was in pain, the nerves in his spine were pulsing violently as his lower spine slowly caved in putting more pressure on his organs. Eventually the man’s foot moved up to his shoulder blades showing no mercy as well hovering over the shoulders before stomping on it harshly with no remorse, the bones cracked underneath his foot now he couldn’t breathe. Blood filled his lungs feeling a bone popped his lung, he was gasping for air just wanting to have the musky air fill his lungs again every breath he took hurt felt like pins and needles in his lungs. The man flipped him over on his back getting a loud scream from the pressure on the broken bones, eyes watched every move the man made questioning what he will do next worried to see what will hurt more. The foot once more hovered over his body slowly going up to his stomach stomping on it harshly making him throw up nothing, just a mix of spit and acid from his stomach with a small bit of blood. The foot moved up stopping at his rib cage finally he accepted death's hands as he watched the foot crash done onto his rib cage multiple times hearing cracks from the weak bones. Blood flushed out of his mouth now he couldn’t breathe; both lungs failed him, filling up with blood. Instead of screaming or yelling he was now laughing what else could he do he was already at death's doors who cares if he looked insane at being crushed to death. The foot retreated from his body walking away the other men in the room left as well, now all alone again dying in a painful way what a great way to die right?


End file.
